Camp Neenjah
by Kaja-Wolf
Summary: What do you get when you mix together all the Naruto characters into one summer camp of horror? Well you'll just have to read and find out won't you? lots of mixed pairings....


A/N: Ok this is a funky thing written by Misti and Kaja (me at the moment). We'll switch for each chapter. There are a lot of pairings in here; some majorly crack, so fear our randomness. Yes there are two original characters (us), but it's not that bad! ON with teh story!

_**Dear Shinobi of Konohagure Village,**_

_**Congratulations! You have been invited to one of the most exclusive camps in the world, **__**Camp Neenjah!**__** Here you will be able to learn new techniques and enhance your power as a Shinobi, well beyond your wildest dreams! Plotting revenge against someone? Here at Camp Neenjah we will help you step by step to accomplishing your goals! There are many fun activities, which include a spa, an all you can eat buffet, hiking, and a 24 hour gym! SO head on down NOW!**_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura read the neon yellow poster several times before turning around to their sensei. "Kakashi! What's this Camp thing about anyway? Do you really get to learn new techniques!" the hyperactive blonde said jumping up and down at the idea. "Are we going to have to go?" Sakura whined, "These camps are usually just a big rip-off!". "Calm down….I'm not making you go!" Kakashi said waving his hand at them. Sakura sighed with relief. "But Hokage Tsunade is!" "WHAT!?!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled.

"Why is obaa-san making us go?" Naruto asked. "The Hokage is one of the people that will be running the camp this year, along with Jiraiya and another." Kakashi explained, smiling to himself at their expressions. "EHHH? Ero-sennin too!" Naruto said, not wanting to imagine why the perverted hermit would want to help out at the camp.

"Are you going Kakashi-sensei" Sakura asked, happy now at the fact that both her and Sasuke would be going. "Yup, all the teachers and examiners have to go as well. Speaking of which I better go to uh…sort out some paperwork! Ja ne!" he said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. "I guess this camp thing will be ok. What do you think Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun?.." Sakura asked as her and Naruto stared at the Uchiha. The whole time Sasuke's gaze had not been averted from the neon yellow poster. _'Need help getting revenge….' _Right then little thoughts of him with a chainsaw danced through his head. All he did was smile a creepy smile. "Sasuke-kun?...Sasuke-kun your scaring me…"Sakura said as Naruto continued to poke the chicken haired boy.

* * *

"Hn, this Camp thing looks like a big pain… No way are they going to force me into fun physical activities." Shikamaru yawned as he tossed the poster over his shoulder. Chouji just nodded and continued eating his chips. Ino glared at them both, before grabbing them by the collar. "YOU'RE TOO FAT AND YOU'RE TOO LAZY! WE'RE GOING THERE, EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!" she screamed. The two boys just stared at her, scared at what an angry Ino could do. "Yes ma'am" they said as several people walking down the street turned to see what the outburst was about.

* * *

"I-it sounds like f-fun doesn't it Kiba-kun?" Hinata said as the team sat down to take a break. "Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to be there with Shino… there are tons of bugs at camp and who knows what he's capable of with that?" Kiba said glancing over at the bug-boy who seemed to be currently talking to a strange looking beetle. Yeah he was slightly scared of his teammate. "I th-think it would be great if we would go. The other t-teams are supposed to go." She said give Kiba slight puppy eyes. "Fine, but I'm bringing a can of Raid with me…" he said looking back at Shino.

* * *

"YES, THIS CAMP SOUNDS LIKE A PERFECT PLACE TO LET OUR OVERFLOWING YOUTH SHINE AND BLOSSOM INTO GREATNESS!" Gai screamed. "Ossu! You always have the greatest ideas Gai-sensei! Where do you get it from?!" Rock Lee said, his eyes sparkling. "Lee there was at least fifteen posters along the way that said it in big bold letters." Tenten sighed. "You lie! Why do you lie!" Lee said pointing a finger at Tenten. Tenten decided to walk back with Neji. "I think were the only sane ones left now." Tenten said sighing again. "I don't like the idea of camp, all the humidity and lack of good shampoo can really do a number to your hair…" Neji said twirling a strand of his long brown hair. Tenten just stopped and stared at him. "Oh crap did I just say that out loud? I-I m-meant i-i-it for you! It would be a shame um if your buns started um poofing out" he stuttered turning red. "Sure…" Tenten said.

* * *

"Where the fudge did this come from?" Temari said putting down a neon yellow letter on the table. "Its address for Konohagure, how the heck did it end up in Suna" Temari asked again as her two brothers completely ignored her. Kankurou was busy playing video games and Gaara was just staring out a window. "Hmm…" Temari said looking down at the letter "you guys do know that if don't go somewhere this summer, Dad's going to hire that nanny again…." The two stopped what they were doing and lokoed at Temari. They all remembered the horror of the never ending pointless vacation slides. "We're going." Gaara commanded simply walking out the door. "Ehh Gaara wait we have to pack first!" Kankurou yelled running after his little brother.

* * *

AN: Uh yeah its not that good right now but it will get much better in the other chapters I just had to explain how they got there. Please review:3 


End file.
